alex x zoey: disaster
by kk roxx xoxo -mikaylah wood
Summary: AR is back from his last MI6 job & found himself a chick or 2. hes ready to end his MI6 work but his final & least lethal mission will be his hardest. MISSION:spy on new teen agent zoey sanders, who seems to have a strange connection to his past & future.
1. unpleasant reunion

Chapter 1: Unpleasant Reunion

"Alex, it's great to see you again! How have you been?" Mrs. Jones asked Alex.

They were in her office, a plain cubicle with a dark wooden desk. A silver filing cabinet was against one wall, and a black leather couch against the wall opposite. Mrs. Jones was seated in a black leather office chair, and Alex was in one of the two plain, rather uncomfortable chairs on the other side of the desk. He was fidgeting, but it wasn't just the hard chairs that were making him uncomfortable. "I told you, I'm not doing any more work for you."

The truth was that she agreed with him. She had a soft spot for Alex that didn't show through very often. She knew that she was the only person at MI6 that realized that he _was _only a kid, however extraordinary he was. She leaned in, as if she was afraid that someone would be listening in. "I agree with you, Alex. You're only 14. You shouldn't be working for us at that age."

Alex was dying to sigh a breath of relief, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy as to expect Mrs. Jones to just let him skip back home, and go back to having a normal life. He _was _dying for her to say that, though. "I shouldn't be working for you at all."

Mrs. Jones ignored him. "_But,_" the words cut into him. "We can't just let you run off and pretend that all of this MI6 business never happened. You know too much about us, Alex. It's dangerous. To the both of us."

He rolled his eyes, having heard this speech so many times from many different members of MI6. "C'mon, Jones, you know I'm not gonna tell anyone. You _know _you can trust me."

Mrs. Jones smiled that half-hearted smile that everyone at MI6 seemed to have in common. "I know, and that's not what I'm worried about. It's no secret that we've used you, Alex. You could become a target to lure us in. You know what could happen then…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" He mumbled.

Mrs. Jones tapped her fingers against the dark wood of her desk. All was silent for a few moments, and then she cleared her throat. "You have an amazing file, Alex." _When have I heard that before? _He thought to himself. Mrs. Jones was already out of her seat, sifting through the contents of one of the filing cabinets. "Rider, Rider…" She murmured, carrying back a portfolio, and setting it in front of him.

He looked up at her curiously, and she nodded. He had never been allowed to see his own file before. Alex hesitantly ran his fingers over the top of it. The tab read 'Rider, Alex/John'. The file had some of his father's information in it too. Upon opening it, he found a recent photo of himself paper-clipped to the left side.

A pair of cinnamon brown eyes were looking up at him, looking more relaxed and at ease than they had ever been during his period of employment with MI6. His blonde hair was damp with saltwater, and his skin was tan from the Caribbean sun. He didn't recall ever have seeing this picture before, but Alex knew at once the setting of the photo, and the reason his eyes shone with mischief. His friend, or possibly girlfriend, Jessie, had invited him to spend the week in Jost Van Dyke, British Virgin Islands, with her and her family. She convinced Alex to tell her that he was a spy for MI6 Special Operations. That night, on the beach, she had kissed him for the first time. The next morning they went surfing, and, apparently having been drugged by her father, he almost drowned. Lucky for him, Jessie saved his life, and if it wasn't for her, he'd be at the bottom of the ocean. She dragged him out of the water, and gave him mouth-to-mouth on the beach. Apparently there was something with Alex, and encountering dangers in the water, and having a girl that he was all over giving him CPR. Not that he minded of course.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Huh?" Alex was startled. He hadn't meant to be staring at the picture for so long. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Memories, that's all." He tore his eyes away from his picture, and thumbed through the papers. Records of all his previous "successful" missions.

He shut the portfolio and pushed it across the table, back to Mrs. Jones. He hardly needed a portfolio to remind him of the lethal dangers that he found himself in thanks to MI6.

Mrs. Jones was looking at him fondly. "It'd be a shame to lose you, Alex. You and your dad were our best agents."

Alex shrugged. "First of all, you never had me. And I bet you say that to all the agents who are dying to leave."

Mrs. Jones looked him over for a long moment. "We'll talk again, Alex."

His quick nod lacked any enthusiasm. "Okay." And, feeling he was dismissed, he left the office.

**AN: Keep it a one shot or keep going? Feedback is appreciated! **


	2. phone call

Chapter 2: Phone Call

Alex stepped out into the sunshine of Chelsea, England. _Yes! _He thought. _I'm free! I can be a normal kid now! _He started walking back towards his house. _But where to start? _

When he got home, he picked his cell phone up off his bedside table, where he left it to charge. Apparently he had a new message from Jessie. He held down the 1 button and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Alex, it's me, Jess. I just wanted to see how you're doing, and uh…talk…so, yeah…call me. I love you. Bye." Alex pushed 7 to save the message, and lie down on his bed. He couldn't call now. She was still in Jost Van Dyke, and it was 3 in the morning their time. He'd call her later, and he couldn't wait to talk to her. He listened to the message one or two more times just to hear her voice. He hung on to her last 4 words. He loved the way she said 'I love you'. He really wanted to see her again, and taste her soft lips.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Alex, Alan Blunt was already planning Alex's next mission.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jess, it's Alex." Alex said after the second ring.

"Oh, hey, babe. You got my message?" She asked.

"Yeah. So what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. I didn't get to talk to you after _it_ happened." She spat out the word 'it' like it was a cuss word, her obvious outrage at her father for drugging Alex apparent in her tone.

"I'm doing much better, thanks to you."

Jessie's grin came through in her voice. "You're welcome. And I have to say, giving you mouth-to-mouth _was _pretty exciting. Well, I guess it was after I knew you were okay."

Alex laughed. "Maybe we can try it again sometime. You know, hopefully when I'm conscious this time to remember it."

It was Jessie's turn to laugh. "Yeah, definitely. I'd love that."

Alex loved her laugh. "I wanna see you again, Jess." He said more softly.

"I wanna see you, too, hun." She replied, closing her eyes and envisioning his flawless features, slowly running her eyes over his entire face. "We're flying back tomorrow night, so I'll be back around 5 your time. I'm guessing you don't want me falling asleep at dinner, so I guess we'd better hold off until the day after."

Her hopeful tone made Alex smile. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Jessie smiled, too. "Maybe we can see a movie and get ice cream?"

"Can't wait."

Jessie laughed. "Great. K, well I gotta go…"

"Hey, Jess?" Alex started.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jessie waited a moment, taking in those words. "I love you, too, Alex."

He smiled. "Bye, Jess."

"Bye, Alex."

And the line went blank.


	3. mission possible?

Chapter 1: Unpleasant Reunion

Chapter 3: Mission…Possible?

It was about 10 in the morning the next day when Alex got the call. Mrs. Jones wanted to see him again.

He walked to the Royal & General bank, and went in the back entrance where MI6 headquarters was located. No one needed to see his ID or anything. Everyone knew him.

Alex took his time, taking the stairs rather than the elevator. When he finally got there, He knocked on her door. "Come in!" Mrs. Jones said.

He stepped into her office. "You wanted to see me?" Once again there wasn't much enthusiasm.

Mrs. Jones watched as he sat down in one of the notoriously uncomfortable chairs. "Yes. I have a job for you." Alex was about to reply, but Mrs. Jones held up her hand to silence him. "This'll be the last one, Alex. Unless you agree to work with us again, this is your last mission."

Alex sighed. He knew he hated MI6 work, but having the knowledge that he was following in his father & uncle's footsteps, he couldn't help but feel a slight urge to continue. "Okay."

Mrs. Jones folded her hands in her lap contentedly. That had been easier than she'd thought. Alex listened intently as she debriefed him his assignment.

"Hi, I'm Zoey." The brown-haired girl in front of Alex said, holding her hand out politely.

Alex still couldn't believe how stupid and surprisingly not life-threatening his mission was. He was just supposed to spy on this girl, and get to know her. That was it. Mrs. Jones was obliged to leave him in the dark in that respect.

Alex smiled. "I'm Alex." He shook her hand and committed her face to memory. It wasn't exactly a face he could forget. She had light brown hair down to her mid-back, and shining blue eyes. Her lips shimmered from her lipgloss, and her eyelashes were incredibly dark and thick with mascara. Her eyeliner and dark blue eyeshadow made the effect more dramatic. She was _definitely _good looking, and she knew it, too, though she didn't seem to mind Alex looking over her perfect features in almost a sense of awe. He felt like he'd stumbled across an angel.

He felt like slapping himself for even thinking about dating her. He had a girlfriend. He didn't need anyone else but Jessie. He didn't _want _anyone else but Jessie. _Or did he? _

He could tell that Zoey's eyes were examining him the exact same way his were to her. Though her bright blue eyes twinkled with excitement and mischief, he could tell that they weren't as innocent as they pretended to be.

She smiled warmly. _God, she looked even hotter when she smiled._ "It's nice to meet you, Alex." She had an American accent, and looked about the same age as him.

Alex nodded. "Nice to meet you, too."

Mrs. Jones, who was standing beside them, smiled to herself. "Why don't you two go on a walk through the park together?" She suggested. "It's a great day for a walk."

Zoey looked over at Alex and when he shrugged, she nodded. "Okay."

Mrs. Jones met Alex's eyes for a moment, as if reminding him of his assignment, and telling him not to get too carried away. "Would the two of you join me for dinner at 6 at the Baurelli's on Main St.?"

It was Alex's turn to nod. He loved Italian food. It was his mothers favorite, too.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Mrs. Jones turned and walked away.

Alex and Zoey started walking. "So..where do you know Mrs. Jones from?" She asked.

"Oh, she's a family friend. Her and my uncle go back ages." He lied. "What about you?"

"She's my aunt." Zoey replied simply.

Alex knew she was lying. Mrs. Jones had no siblings, so she couldn't possibly have a niece. "Oh, cool." He said quietly. "Are you from around here?"

"Chelsea?" She asked. "No, I'm from the US. My dad lives in Manchester, though. Not that I ever really get to see him. Are you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Lived here my whole life." He didn't dare to add that thanks to MI6 he spent more time in hospitals in foreign countries than he did at home or school.

They walked and talked for a while, and the more Alex talked to her, the more he liked her. He let the fact that Jessie was visiting him the following night slip out of his mind.

Zoey and Alex had dinner with Mrs. Jones and Alan Blunt. Afterwards, Alex offered to walk Zoey to her hotel, much to Mrs. Jones' approval.

"Well, it was really great meeting you, Alex." Zoey said when they got to the hotel.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. It was."

Maybe we can…you know…see each other again sometime." She suggested.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Are you free tomorrow?" Alex nodded and she smiled. "You wanna get lunch?"

"Sounds great. Want met to pick you up?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah. You wanna meet here at noon?"

"K. Sounds good."

Zoey smiled. "Okay. See you then." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the lobby, leaving Alex smiling to himself.

Jackie was out when Alex got home, so he went straight up to his room and sat on his bed. He couldn't keep his mind off Zoey. He _definitely _liked her. But why was he supposed to spy on her? Was it because she was from the US? Were her parents some sort of terrorists?

Questions were racing through his head. His cell phone rang, making him jump. He looked at it. A blonde-haired, green-eyed girl was looking up at him. Jessie! Alex had completely forgotten about her. He bit his lip and answered. "Hey, Jess."

"Hey, babe. So I'm back from the VI's!" She said.

"That's great!" He did his best to sound enthusiastic.

Jessie laughed. "I know! So are we still on for a movie and ice cream tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Alex asked nervously.

Jessie sighed. "You forgot, didn't you, Alex?"

"No, I've just been busy. That's all."

She laughed again. "Yeah, being James Bond and all, right?"

"Yeah, something like that." Anyways, uh…I'll be pretty busy most of the day, but you wanna come by around 6?" He asked.

"K, sounds great."

"K."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Don't go getting yourself heart. Be careful." She said.

Alex hesitated. She sounded genuinely concerned for him. "Okay."

Jessie sounded relieved. "Okay. Well, I love you."

"I love you, too." He said softly.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jess."

And he hung up.


	4. bad 1st d8, gr8 1st kiss

Chapter 4: bad 1st d8, gr8 1st kiss.

At about a minute past 12, Alex got to the hotel. Zoey was waiting in the front for him. "Hi, Zoe." He said.

She smiled. "Hey, Alex." He held his arms out, and she hugged him. "What's for lunch?"

Alex shrugged. "Nothing fancy since I'm paying." He laughed.

Zoey shook her head. "Nah, I'll pay."

"Nuh uh."

"No seriously, Alex. It's no problem. My dad…he's sorta rich."

Alex couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason he was supposed to spy on her. "Fine, you pay for lunch, but I'm paying next time."

Zoey smiled. "So there _will_ be a next time?"

Alex loved her smile. "I hope so."

"Me, too."

"So where in the US are you from?" Alex asked over lunch. They just went to a deli shop to get sandwiches.

"Cali. Born in San Diego, but now I live in LA & Malibu." She answered.

"Both?" He asked. He felt like he was interrogating her, but that _was _part of his job.

Zoey nodded. "I've got houses all over the place. And my dad's never around, so I spend a lotta time alone." She sounded sad.

"What about your mom?" Alex asked.

"Committed suicide a few years back."

"Oh." He said. "I'm so sorry." He put his hand on her arm comfortingly. "Both my parents died. My uncle, too."

She looked up at him sympathetically. "I thought you said your uncle was friends with Mrs. Jones?"

Alex's heart skipped a beat. He might be on a date, but he was still on a mission. He couldn't afford to let his guard down like that. "They were. They've been friends for ages. Mrs. Jones is kinda been around a lot since he died."

Zoey picked up on the moment of hesitance before his reply. "Is there something you're not telling me, Alex? I know we don't know each other that well, but I feel like you're lying to me."

Alex leaned in closer, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. "Well you're lying to me, too. Jones doesn't have any siblings, so you're not her neice."

"I told you my mom died. So she doesn't have a sister _anymore_." Zoey replied quickly and calmly, more on top of the situation than Alex had been.

"Liar." Alex shot back.

Zoey had nothing left. She didn't feel like lying to him. "We can't talk here. We'll finish eating and talk at the park."

Alex nodded. "K."

They finished their sandwiches in silence, and walked to the park.

Zoey sat down on a bench and waited for Alex to sit beside her. "You're never going to believe me."

Alex laughed. "Try me. My stories a lot harder to believe."

Zoey nodded slowly. "I work for MI6." She brought her voice down to a whisper.

"You're kidding." He replied. "I'm with MI6."

"Very funny, Alex. I know you don't believe me, but could you at least _pretend_?" She got up and started to walk away.

Alex grabbed her hand, and turned her around to face him. "I'm serious, Zoe."

She looked at him for a long moment. "If you are then where's their office?"

"Back entrance of a bank. Now if you are then where's their office?"

"Back entrance of a bank. Now if _you're _with MI6, you tell me what bank." Alex replied.

"Royal & General." She answered, looking at him curiously.

Alex ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Oh my God. Wait, how come no one ever told me about you?"

"I dunno. I _am _new." She said, not looking away from his eyes.

"How new?"

Zoey shrugged. "Haven't really started yet. I'm kinda still in training. Spying on you was my first mission."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "That was my mission! I guess Jones just wanted me to keep an eye on you. Probably wants an inside scoop on how trustworthy you are. You know. Nothing personal, just standard procedure."

Zoey nodded, and Alex pulled her back to the bench, and they sat down. Alex couldn't help but notice that when she talked to him, she was always looking at his lips. Well, he was always looking at hers, but still.

It was silent for a while, and Alex was perfectly comfortable sitting there beside Zoey. "Do you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'd love that. What movie?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you." Zoey smiled and put her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist. There was another comfortable silence. Alex was just looking at Zoey, and when she lifted her head to look at him, too, he very slowly leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers for no more than a moment. When he started to pull away, Zoey put her arms around his neck, and softly rested her cheek against his. Then, she slowly let her head slide lower, and rested her forehead on his neck, taking in his scent.

Alex closed his eyes and embraced the warmth of her body. He loved her soft breath on his neck, and the way her sweet scent hung around his nose. He buried his nose in her hair and just held her close to him.

Zoey caressed his hair, and twirled it, putting her other hand on the side of his neck. She slipped her hand under the neck of his shirt to rub his shoulder, as Alex rubbed her back.

"I love you." Zoey whispered in his ear.

Thought of Jessie started creeping into his mind, but he quickly pushed them out. "I love you, too."

**AN: Sorry about the chatspeak in the title! (The character limit is REALLY annoying!)**


End file.
